Cause I've Seen Twilight
by adagio11
Summary: After many “what if”:s and different possible scenarios, I’ve finally managed to write a new ending to Twilight, the way all the Tate fans would’ve wanted it [songfic]


**Cause I've Seen Twilight**_  
_

**Summary: **After many "what if":s and different possible scenarios, I've finally managed to write a new ending to Twilight, the way all the Tate fans would've wanted it songfic

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate, our favourite couple through all times

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. The lyrics belong to Vanessa Carlton.

**Author's Note: **This is my version of Twilight. This is how I think it should have ended. Since DPB has actually said that TATE would eventually happen, I don't see it too un-realistic. The lyrics may not be _that _fitting but the title says it all :P And please please review. Means a lot to me.

**Song: **_Twilight_ by Vanessa Carlton

* * *

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
_

Exhausted, Tony DiNozzo stepped off the elevator and made his way to the bullpen. In the late Friday afternoon, other agents were finishing their paperwork before the weekend. Tony tossed his backpack in the corner behind his desk and slumped down in his chair. He took off his cap and dropped it on his desk. He felt like crap. After a few moments McGee entered the bullpen, the trashed computer and electronics in his arms.

"You okay, Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine. Where's Kate?" Tony replied, not having the energy to fire something sarcastic back. He had other things to worry about. Kate. After she'd been shot, they'd left the warehouse, leaving the mess to the feds. They had taken off in different vehicles and since he arrived back he hadn't seen a glimpse of her. Truth to be told, he was worried. For a moment up on the roof, he thought Kate was gone. He knew in an instant that if she had died, he would've been devastated. His hidden feelings for her had suddenly made themselves reminded again. It was complicated, his relation to his co-worker. They'd been through so much together and Kate had taught him a lot along the way. He'd had these feelings about her for a while, since Paraguay. He never thought he would admit these words to himself but with Kate, it was so easy.

"She's down with Ducky" McGee answered, concentrating on the destroyed equipment.

_  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight  
_

Without another word, Tony got out of his chair and silently went for the rear elevator. He'd had enough. He and Kate had to talk. After today he wouldn't get this out of his head. Things had changed. When he thought she was dead. Tony knew this was uncharted water but he didn't care. He would learn to adjust himself. He had to talk to Kate. Then he froze for a second. Gibbs. He had his rule. Number 12. No, that wasn't going to stop him. Stepping off the elevator, Tony spotted Kate through the glass doors. She was sitting on one of the slabs, looking dishevelled and for a moment, fragile. Her jacket and heels was off and discarded on the floor. Ducky was currently talking to her. The doors opened and revealed a tousled looking Tony.

"Hey" was all Kate came up with.

"Ah, Anthony. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Duck" Tony assured the doctor. "Are you okay, Kate?" the worry was more than evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" Kate sighed. "Thanks, Ducky" Kate jumped off the slab and grabbed her jacket and shoes.

"But you should take it easy, Caitlin. That bruise of yours is nothing to play with and be attentive if your ribs are hurting. Then you have to come right back down here" Ducky said firmly.

"I promise" Kate said with a smile and then both agents left Autopsy.

Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

Up, back in the squad room, Gibbs was still no where to be seen. McGee was apparently down with Abby, trying to repair some of their equipment.

"You should go home" Tony said without looking up from his computer screen as they sat down.

"Yeah so do you. Officially, you're still on sick leave"

"But I'm not. And I know how much you missed me, Katie" Tony teased. He couldn't help it and to his relief Kate smiled.

They worked in silence while grey clouds filled the sky outside the window. An hour later the rain was pouring down. Gibbs was still gone and so was McGee. Tony carefully eyed his partner and a wave of relief washed over him. As it had on the crime scene. Even though she looked completely exhausted, she was still beautiful. He felt so stupid for not seeing this sooner. How incredible she was. It had been staring him in the face for two long years. But in some way, Kate had intrigued him beyond belief and the shooting today had finally opened his eyes.

_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen _

But what did it mean? Tony watched as she concentrated on her computer screen and the file before her. He had feelings for her. He had to admit that. But what about her? Had she meant something with what she told McGee yesterday, about him actually not being so obnoxious all the time? He knew there was only one way to find out. But that could ruin pretty much everything. Kate would laugh at him; never let him live it down. Or take it the wrong way and do something drastic…like quitting. He glanced up at her. God knows what he would do for that woman. He didn't think she had an idea about how strongly he felt for her. It wasn't his style anyway. And she had just waltzed into NCIS on that crime scene two years ago and was already a part of their family. A part of their lives. His life.

_  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed  
_

Making his final decision Tony, slowly sauntered over to her desk. He sat down on the edge of it as he always did. But he didn't have that sarcastic grin on his face. Kate looked tired but still turned her face up at him.

"What now, Tony?" she said more tired than annoyed.

"I have to talk to you"

"Oh, okay" Kate said a bit taken a back by his serious tone and serious look. "Something wrong?"

"Um…no. I just…" how was he going to say this. "I didn't thank you for…you know. At Bethesda"

"That's okay, Tony" He slowly nodded and turned away his face. Kate began to look worried. Something was very wrong here. She stood, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. She went to stand in front of him.

"Sure you okay, Tony?"

"Yeah…" God, how was he going to say this? Strangely, he felt even more forced to say it now, with Kate in front of him, looking very worried. There was so much that he hadn't seen before. How wonderful she really was. To him, she'd been Kate the co-worker for a long time but that picture was now shattered. There was so much else behind it. 

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

He gazed into her brown eyes. This was his chance. He couldn't back out. It had been too close today. He'd faced the dangerous reality they lived in and not even Gibbs' rule was going to stop him. This was the woman he longed for. Tentatively he reached out for her hand. Surprisingly to him, she accepted it in hers.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she uttered. _What was going on?_ Without a word, Tony tugged at her hand and began to lean closer. Now, with faces only centimetres apart Kate's eyes fluttered shut and felt Tony's lips upon hers. A thousand thoughts and emotions ran through her mind in that moment. She kissed him back and he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Tony smiled.

"Nothing's wrong" he murmured. Kate smiled. Then Tony softly placed his lips on hers again. Neither agent heard the soft ding from the rear elevator or noticed the ex-marine stepping of with his coffee, a certain Goth lab tech in tow. As they rounded the corner they both froze, spotting their friends caught up in a passionate kiss. They turned to each other. Slowly Gibbs smiled, not really knowing why. Abby was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She exchanged glances with her boss before they went back to the elevator, deciding to leave their friends alone.

_  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight _

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...

**Author's note: That's about it. A little bit deeper maybe but I still hope you liked it. Please drop off a review :D And do you think I should write a sequel?**


End file.
